Un Zeppo chez les Pirates !
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: Dans un combat, Xander est pris dans un feu croisé et ce retrouve nez à tantacule avec nul autre que le Capitaine Davy Jones, que va t'il arrivé à Xander dans sa nouvelle vie de pirate, et arrivera t'il à rentrer dans son propre temps avec ses amis ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Buffy contre les vampires et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Buffy contre les vampires/Pirates des Caraïbes.

Couples : Xander/Capitaine Jack Sparrow, certains Xander/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Potentiel Trio : Capitaine Jack Sparrow/ Xander/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Mon Davy sera un peu OOC, mais bon, dans le font si il a pu tomber amoureux de Calypso il peu aussi tomber amoureux de Xan-boy !

* * *

><p>!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing d'Elisabeth Swan, ainsi que de  
>Buffy et Willow donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)<p>

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les Clés :<p>

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

Langues différentes

* * *

><p><strong>« Un Zeppo chez les Pirates ! »<strong>

Chapitre 1 :

POV' Xander :

_Et voila, encore mis de côtés pendant que Buffy et Willow battent le Super-Méchant, franchement elles croient vraiment que je ne m'en aperçois pas, elles me poussent sur le côté des batailles juste parce que selon leurs thermes je suis le « normal » du groupe._

_Buffy parce qu'elle est la Tueuse, et Willow parce qu'elle est une sorcière, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Giles ne fait rien pour arranger les choses, et ce n'est certainement pas Dead-boy qui fera quelque chose._

POV Général :

- Bon, et bien, les filles, ce n'est pas que je m'ennui, mais il est tard, et puisque comme d'habitude je ne vais rien faire, je vais rentrer, on ce voit demain en cours. Dit Xander en ce levant et prenant ses affaires.

- Quoi, mais on n'a pas fini Xander ! S'exclama Willow.

- Will, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai quelques courses à faire avant de retourner chez moi, et de préférence avant la tomber de la nuit, à demain tout le monde. S'exprima Xander en haussant légèrement les épaules et poussant les portes de la bibliothèque.

** Temps Passe **

Le lendemain, la journée du petit groupe ce passa comme à leurs habitude, puis vint le temps des recherche sur le Super-Méchant du moment qui n'avait pas encore été trouvé.

Après quelques heures de recherche et une autre catastrophe démoniaque, il s'est avéré que leur Super-Méchant de la semaine était un Mage des Mers. Découverte dû uniquement au fait que les scooby tombèrent à pieds joins dans un piège que le Mage leur avait tendu le soir même.

Comme à son habitude Buffy eut à faire ses petites boutades, auquel le Mage des Mers ne réagit pas de manière plaisante, il l'ensorcela dans le silence, puis étrangement, il jeta un sort directement vers Xander qui fut soudainement encerclé par de l'eau qui tourbillonna autour de lui en émettant une intense lumière bleue, puis en un instant, le tourbillon d'eau lumineuse avait disparu, et Xander avec lui.

* * *

><p><strong>et voilà le premier chapitre d'une autre de mes nouvelle fanfic' j'éspère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me donné vos avis.<strong>

**Bisous mes lecteurs =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Buffy contre les vampires et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Buffy contre les vampires/Pirates des Caraïbes.

Couples : Xander/Capitaine Jack Sparrow, certains Xander/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Potentiel Trio : Capitaine Jack Sparrow/ Xander/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Mon Davy sera un peu OOC, mais bon, dans le font si il a pu tomber amoureux de Calypso il peu aussi tomber amoureux de Xan-boy !

* * *

><p>!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing d'Elisabeth Swan, ainsi que de  
>Buffy et Willow donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)<p>

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les Clés :<p>

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

Langues différentes

* * *

><p><strong>« Un Zeppo chez les Pirates ! »<strong>

Chapitre 2 :

POV' Xander :

_Et encore une fois… sur qui ça tombe la malchance hein ? Sur moi, toujours et encore moi… marre, j'en ai marre, il n'aurait pas pu viser Willow, ou Buffy, ou même Giles, non il a fallu que ce Mage à la noix fasse son mojo sur moi ! Poisse… voilà ce que j'ai, la poisse !_

_Bon en attendant où le bordel suis-je ?_

POV Général :

L'endroit où Xander avait atterri ressemblait à une cabine d'ancien bateau, comme ceux des livres de pirates que lui et Jesse avaient l'habitude de regarder quand ils étaient enfants, avec un éclairage à la bougie et au lampes à pétrole, un lit roi en bois sombre de cerisier aux linge de lit en soie verte émeraude et noir sculpter magnifiquement de sirène et de kraken, deux table de chevets une commode et un bureaux accompagné de fauteuils rembourrés le tous en bois sombre de cerisier également .

Le tout était sombre, et semblait légèrement humide mais néanmoins étonnamment agréable et de bon gout.

- Mais où est ce que j'ai atterri moi ? s'interrogea Xander à voix haute.

- Sur le « Hollandais Volant » mon garçon. Vint une voix rocailleuse derrière lui le faisant se retourner en sursaut.

- Oh part le Maudit Hellmouth vous êtes quoi, et qui êtes vous ? S'écria Xander en voyant l'individu à qui appartenais la voix, qui ressemblais à un croisement entre un humain et plusieurs créatures marines.

- Je suis Davy Jones le Capitaine du navire maudit le « Hollandais Volant » mon garçon. Répondit le humain-poulpe-bizarroïde, maintenant connu comme Davy Jones.

- Alexander Lavelle Harris, mais tout le monde m'appel Xander. Se reprit le jeune homme en se présentant.

- Et bien Xander, tu as atterri ici grâce à un Mage des Mers, tu as donc une quelconque importance, tu va donc rester avec moi et mon équipage. Bienvenue à bord du Hollandais Volant mon garçon. Lui sourit sombrement le Capitaine Jones avant de sortir de la cabine laissant Xander seul dans celle-ci.

- Oh misère, pourquoi moi! geint Xander avec désespoir léger.

* * *

><p><strong>Et hop... un deuxième chapitre ! je sais que mes chapitre son courts, mais c'est fait un peu exprès, pour bien marqué les coupure dans les actions (même si pour l'instant l'action consiste seulement à l'arriver de Xan-man).<strong>

**Merci pour me lire, et n'hésitez pas à me donné vos avis.**

**Bisous mes lecteurs =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Buffy contre les vampires et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Buffy contre les vampires/Pirates des Caraïbes.

Couples : Xander/Capitaine Jack Sparrow, certains Xander/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Potentiel Trio : Capitaine Jack Sparrow/ Xander/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Mon Davy sera un peu OOC, mais bon, dans le font si il a pu tomber amoureux de Calypso il peu aussi tomber amoureux de Xan-boy !

* * *

><p>!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing d'Elisabeth Swan, ainsi que de  
>Buffy et Willow donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)<p>

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les Clés :<p>

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

Langues différentes

* * *

><p><strong>« Un Zeppo chez les Pirates ! »<strong>

Chapitre 3 :

POV Davy Jones :

_Cela fait maintenant deux semaine que le garçon est avec nous sur le « Hollandais Volant » et il s'est plutôt bien acclimaté aux autres membres de l'équipage après que l'un d'eux lui a expliqué la malédiction et le pourquoi de l'apparence physique, c'est assez étonnant de voir son adaptation à la vie sur un navire quand il m'a avoué lui-même sont premier jour à bord qu'il n'avait jamais mis le pied sur ne serrais ce qu'une simple chaloupe avant._

_Il redonne vie et enthousiasme à bord, c'est… rafraichissant… je crois. _

POV Xander :

_Deux semaines sur le « Hollandais Volant » et j'ai l'impression d'avoir navigué toute ma vie, être sur ce navire est absolument génial, bon, okay au début le Capitaine et l'équipage avec leur tête de poulpe ou de poisson frit mon filer une légère trouille, mais pas tellement bizarre finalement, hé après tout, j'ai bien vécu dix-sept ans sur un Hellmouth (bouche de l'enfer) ouvert, avec des démons et des vampires se promenant pratiquement à côté de moi la nuit, alors ce n'est pas un Capitaine et son équipage maudis par une Déesse qui va ma faire me sauvé en courant… et même si je voulais, de toute façon je suis sur un navire, il y a de l'eau de chaque côté d'où je voudrais aller._

POV Général :

Pendant ces deux première semaines, Xander avait appris à connaitre le Navire ainsi que le Capitaine et son équipage, jusqu'ici tout allais assez bien, il essayait d'aider et d'apprendre quoi faire pour ce rendre utile.

C'est le premier jour de sa troisième semaines à bord que Xander s'aperçu que le Capitaine Jones n'était pas un « homme » gentil, du moins pas avec tout le monde.

Un autre navire venait de couler et ils écumèrent la mer à la recherche de survivants, ceux qui furent trouvé furent donner un choix, servir sur le Hollandais et devenir membre de l'équipage, où être remis à la mer et mourir, la plupart acceptèrent, trop peur de la mort, seulement deux refusèrent et moururent, sous le regard horrifier de Xander.

Après cet évènement, le jeune homme s'isolait souvent du reste de l'équipage et du capitaine, restant dans sa cabine, que lui avait attribué Jones lors de sont arriver ici, passant son temps à lire ce qu'il avait trouver pourrait être intéressant dans la bibliothèque du Capitaine, ou bien à écrire ce qu'il arrivait à se souvenir des livres de magie que Giles lui avait fait lires, n'importe quoi pour mettre son esprit hors de la petite sélection à laquelle il avait été témoins.

Cela a duré près d'un mois avant que finalement le Capitaine ne vint le voir pour tenté de lui parler.

- Alexander, je souhaiterai savoir pour quels raison t'es tu isoler de tout et de tous sur ce navire. Déclara abruptement Davy Jones un soir alors que Xander lisait un bouquin en grecque sur les créatures marines mythiques… qui d'après sa propre expérience pouvait-il dire n'étaient sans doute pas si mythiques que ça.

- Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de se dont vous parler Capitaine Jones. Dit calmement Xander en essayant au mieux d'ignorer l' « homme ».

- Alexander… grogna le Capitaine avec irritation dans son ton.

- Xander, c'est Xander, je vous l'ai déjà dis, et puis seul mes parents alcooliques m'appel Alexander, et pour la plupart du temps, c'est pour me brailler dessus puis me tabasser. S'énerva le jeune homme en claquant son livre fermé d'un coup sec pour aller s'allonger sur son lit et regarder avec obstination le plafond plutôt que le Capitaine qui roula des yeux aux enfantillages du garçon.

- Très bien… Xander… qu'est ce qui te tracasse tellement ? était ce « le choix » ? si oui, tu ne devrais pas être si bouleverser, ils seraient mort d'une façon ou d'une autre de toute façon. De plus, cela fait partis de la malédiction du Hollandais, quand tu auras fini de te morfondre pour rien, l'équipage et moi t'attendons n'importe quand sur le pont. Dit simplement Davy sa main/pince atteignant pour laisser une douce caresse sur le jour du jeune homme avant de finalement partir rejoindre son équipage, laissant Xander pour réfléchir seul.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilou le troisième chapitre d'Un Zeppo chez les Pirates !<strong>

**j'éspère que ça vous à plus,**

**n'ésitez pas à donner vos avis.**

**merci de me lire,**

**Bisous. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Buffy contre les vampires et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Buffy contre les vampires/Pirates des Caraïbes.

Couples : Xander/Capitaine Jack Sparrow, certains Xander/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Potentiel Trio : Capitaine Jack Sparrow/ Xander/Capitaine Davy Jones.

Mon Davy sera un peu OOC, mais bon, dans le font si il a pu tomber amoureux de Calypso il peu aussi tomber amoureux de Xan-boy !

* * *

><p>!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le couple, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing d'Elisabeth Swan, ainsi que de  
>Buffy et Willow donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)<p>

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Les Clés :<p>

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

Langues différentes

* * *

><p><strong>« Un Zeppo chez les Pirates ! »<strong>

Chapitre 4 :

POV Xander :

_C'est vrai, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis aussi mal, après tout j'ai vu des choses pires que « le choix » sur le Hellmouth, alors ça ne devrais pas me choquer… en même temps depuis mon arriver ici le Capitaine et l'équipage, même en étant bizarre n'ont été rien d'autre que gentil avec moi, et les voir si cruel… enfin, je suppose que le Capitaine a raison je dois simplement arrêter de me morfondre pour ça, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais connu ces gens._

POV Général :

Dés le lendemain matin Xander recommença donc à participer avec le Capitaine Jones et son équipage, faisant des petits travaux sur le pont supérieur lorsque le navire était au dessus de la mer et non au dessous, et dans les cas ou le navire était immerger, il s'occupait à lire dans la bibliothèque en compagnie du Capitaine Jones qui partageait parfois des histoires et anecdotes sur la piraterie.

Les études du jeune homme ce portèrent surtout sur la magie, la bibliothèque étant bien fourni dans cette catégorie, il apprit donc l'art de la magie, et apprit que les disfonctionnements dans les sorts avant sa venu dans le passé et à bord du Hollandais était dû au fait que la magie de Willow et celle du Hellmouth interféraient avec la magie naturel à l'intérieur de lui.

C'est donc avec ses informations précieuses que Xander se plongea dans la pratique de la magie, surveiller attentivement par le Capitaine, et certains membres de l'équipage qui s'y connaissaient un peu.

Le temps s'écoula, et Xander s'était maintenant attacher à l'équipage, et surtout au Capitaine, ou plutôt Davy, comme celui-ci lui avait demandé de l'appeler.

Davy l'avait écouté parler de sa vie à Sunnydale, l'école, les combats contre les vampires, démons et autres joyeusetés démoniaques gluantes, et évidement Buffy, Willow, Giles, Cordélia, Dead-Boy et Oz.

En retour, il avait écouté l'histoire de la vie de Davy, son amour de la mer et de la Déesse Calypso, qu'il avait failli épouser, et qui le jour même l'avait maudit à cette vie, Davy lui parla également de Barbossa et de Jack Sparrow, le dernier lui devant cents années de service à bord du Hollandais en contrepartie d'avoir été pour 13 ans le Capitaine du Black Pearl.

Xander fit également la connaissance du Kraken, que Davy avait étrangement nommé Ken, faisant bien rire le jeune homme qui répéta pendant une ou deux minutes « Ken le Kraken » en riant follement.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le chapitre 4, désolé pour l'attente, j'èspère que mes fanfics vous plaisent, n'ésitez pas à me laissez vos avis et des conseils, <strong>

**bisous à tous mes lecteurs,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


End file.
